


Enemies? Nah.

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Fake Enemies [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Enemies, M/M, Mandy finds out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich hate each other.Right?Wrong.NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! // DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	Enemies? Nah.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, sorry I like died for a while. wasn't my intention to leave I've just been stressed with school and shit, you know. Leave me any stories you'd like to see! And let me know if there's any more stories like this one (pretend enemies, actually in a relationship kind of deal. I really like them.) Happy reading guys!

Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich hated each other.

 

That was a well-known fact amongst everybody in their high school and neighborhood.

 

Mickey and Ian fought all the time, they’d take digs at each other’s weaknesses, and they’d always play pranks on one another, each trying to out-do the other in any way they could. It was at the point where it was a little ridiculous, prank wars happening once a week and fights every day so loud that they could be heard halfway across the school. The boys were crazy, and they never let the other have the upper hand in any situations.

 ~~

Mickey sighed as he made his way down the hallway, his walk of shame as he liked to call it. He was coming back from the principal’s office after an explosive prank that happened in the cafeteria at lunch. Mickey may have put a few lit sparklers on the table, so what? Sparklers don’t explode, people explode. He’d never seen Mr. White so angry before, it was hilarious! Dude turned as red as a fuckin’ fire engine!

 

Mickey was about halfway to class when he felt an arm grab his wrist and drag him into the empty bathrooms. Nobody used the bathrooms on the second floor, so he knew who it was before he even turned around. When he did, his suspicions were confirmed and standing before him was none other than Ian Gallagher.

 

“The fuck man?” Mickey asked, before a smile stretched across his lips when he took in the look on his boyfriend’s face. It looked as though Ian couldn’t tell whether he should be laughing or beyond pissed that his boyfriend put lit sparklers on the lunch tables or mad because now Ian would have to find a way to one-up him. It wasn’t like it was hard, but his options were getting more and more limited since the office caught on to their little games real quick and search their bags daily.

 

“What the fuck was that, Mick? How’d you even get sparklers in here? They search our bag every day because they think we’re gonna end up shooting up the school or some shit.” Ian stated, incredulously. Ian knew that Mickey got patted down more than he did for a reason, since Mickey was the type of guy to bring in a firecracker instead of just a sparkler and let it go off in the teacher’s lounge.

 

Mickey and Ian had been dating for a bit more than three years, since their freshman year of high school. Mickey had stayed back after his father died, he wanted to be in the same grade as his sister Mandy to make sure she was protected. Sure, Ian and Mickey had a time where they were really enemies, they’d be at each other’s throats all hours of the day but the sexual tension ended up being too much and they jumped at each other. Mickey confessed that it was never _real_ for him, that he hadn’t known how to tell the redhead he liked him so he inserted himself in Ian’s life the only way he knew how.

 

Violence and hatred.

 

The only person who knew the truth about their relationship was Mama Milkovich, Mickey and Mandy’s mother who has caught Ian and Mickey in many compromising positions over the last three years. She just smiles and blushes, throwing an apology over her shoulder and making something for dinner as if she had no idea what was continuing in the next room.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up and c’mere.” Mickey mumbled, grabbing his boyfriend by the neck and wrapping his other arm around his waist. Mickey pulled Ian down for a kiss, gentle at first but getting more heated as time went on. Mickey ran a tongue across Ian’s bottom lip and Ian eagerly opened his mouth, tongues dancing. The only sound that could be heard in the small bathroom were the smacking of lips and the small humming noises of approval Ian was making

 

Ian pulled away first, looking at Mickey in all his pre-makeout glory. He took in the bright red, kiss bitten lips of his love and the way Mickey would look all over Ian’s face before settling on his eyes. Ian smiles at the way his boyfriend’s eyes light up when just looking at Ian, it made him feel wanted and loved and so _so_ happy.

 

“I gotta get home,” Ian whispered when he heard the final bell ring. “I’ll stop by your house later, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay. Mandy’s going to some dumb ass mandatory study group after school today and Ma has a date, so we’ll have the whole house to ourselves.” Mickey mumbled back as he put his head in the crook of Ian’s neck and pulled Ian in for a goodbye hug. He left a kiss there and pulled back to look at Ian. “Bye, baby. I love you.” Mickey pressed a chaste kiss to Ian’s lips and made his way out the door. Ian waited about a minute before leaving himself, sure that nobody had saw them.

 

It wasn’t like Ian was ashamed of their relationship or anything, in fact he wouldn’t even mind if the relationship got leaked. It was just more fun to have Mickey in their own little bubble. People didn’t need to know and they didn’t tell anybody. It was their business and it was an amazing relationship. Ian didn’t care, out or not all he wanted was Mickey and he knew he felt the same.

 

~~

When Ian got to the Milkovich house later that day, he didn’t even bother knocking. He didn’t know if Mama Milkovich left yet but it really didn’t matter. Mandy was the only person in the house who hadn’t caught on to their relationship and that was that.

 

Ian walked into Mickey’s room to see his boyfriend taping a new picture underneath one of his band posters. Ian smiled. The posters on his walls were all bands Mickey _did_ listen to, but they were there to cover something else up. Mickey had a whole wall full of pictures of him and Ian together. The wall wasn’t full, but there was atleast one photo of the two of them under each poster, some parts of the collage took up the underside of entire posters. Mickey had only let Ian see when nobody was home and he was pleased with how many pictures have made it on there since the last time he saw it.

 

“Hey, Mick. Whatcha adding to the collage?” Ian asked, flopping down onto his boyfriend’s bed and moving up so his back was against the headboard. Mickey startled, not knowing Ian was there but moved so he could see anyways.

 

It was a picture taken from the day they drove up to a park in Northside, they had taken Mama Milkovich to get something and decided to stop for the day. They knew they were away from home and the chances they’d see people they knew were slim, so they took the opportunity to act all couple-y. The picture was of them, on a park bench.  Ian had his arm around Mickey and Mickey had his head on Ian’s shoulder, pointing at something in the sky as a curious Ian looked on. They had bright smiles on their faces and Ian decided it was his new favorite, right in front of the one Mama Milkovich took of them kissing on New Year’s, confetti surrounding them.

 

Mickey smiled at the photo as well and jumped on top of his boyfriend, leaning his back against his firm chest. Mickey sighed once he was fully seated and leaned his head back for a quick kiss. He smiled, dazed, and loved having his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

 

Today, was not about sex. Today, the boys were just going to sit back and watch a movie together in Mickey’s bed and just enjoy each other’s company. They did this sometimes, not only to prove to each other that it was not purely sexual, but just to enjoy and relax without everybody bothering them. It was nice.

 

Mickey put a movie on his phone and Ian rested his chin on Mickey’s shoulder, ready to enjoy a night with his Mickey.

 

~~

Mandy got home from her study group about an hour early, complaining to the smart assholes about period pains. The dumb shits just grimaced and let her go with no further question.

 

She expected her brother to be holed up in his room, watching something shitty on Netflix. What she hadn’t expected, however, was to hear another voice, complaining about how the movie they were watching sucked. Mandy immediately knew who it was.

 

Ian Gallagher.

 

Mandy had the hots for Ian big time. He was tall, ripped, smart, and funny as hell. That boy could charm his way out of a fucking prison. He also happened to be her brother Mickey’s sworn enemy. So, what the fuck was he doing in her house? Watching movies with her brother, no less!

 

Mandy peeked in the doorway of Mickey’s room, the door was old and cracked and never really closed all the way. What she saw, shocked her to no end.

 

Ian was on his back, gripping the phone tightly in his left hand. The other arm was around Mickey, who’s back was to the door. Mickey was snuggled into Ian’s side and his head was resting on Ian’s chest, looking to be on the brink of sleep.

 

Ian was still ranting, not seeming to realize Mickey was almost dead to the world. When he did, however, Mandy expected him to leave. He shifted Mickey in his arms and she thought he was going to ditch because Mickey had just fallen asleep for real. But Ian didn’t, he moved Mickey to his chest. Mickey was rested in between Ian’s legs, one arm slung around Ian’s waist and the other was hooked around Ian’s neck.

 

Mandy heard a faint _“I love you.”_ come from her brother’s mouth and she was shocked. She wanted to scream and yell about them not telling her they were dating, nevermind _in love_. But, she also wanted to see how it would play out for real. She glanced up, and noticed that Mickey’s posters were off the wall and in their place was a _huge_ collage of Ian and Mickey together. Judging by the pictures, they were together a long ass time and they were _happy_. Well, as long as Mickey’s happy with this guy, Mandy’s happy for him.

 

Ian dropped a kiss on Mickey’s head and mumbled the three words back. Mandy saw Mickey snuggle into Ian’s chest more and couldn’t help but smile. As Ian got the sheet to wrap around them, he caught Mandy’s eye in the doorway. She had two options, call them out or leave them alone.

 

Mandy just gave Ian a tight-lipped smile and a nod as if to say _hey it’s okay._ Ian just nodded back. Mandy made her way to her room, preparing a list of detailed questions she’d interrogate her brother with when he woke up.


End file.
